Percy and Annabeth's Night Out
by califanficwriter
Summary: Percy and Annabeth finally reveal their feelings for each other! Read to find out how it all happens!


"Percy I'm going to kill you". Screamed Annabeth, as Percy jumped off, Annabeth and running away with the flag. Percy team cheered as he ran across the river. Percy jumped in the middle of his team as they crowded him and yelled awarding things. Annabeth jumped up and looked at the mud on her armor in disgust, then storming off, while Clarisse followed her telling her what a failure she was. Percy looked back to see if Annabeth was still there but noticed she was gone, he grinned at what he knew was coming next.

…

Percy walked to the top of the hill that carried the tree with the Golden Fleece. He saw Annabeth standing there in a sweater and jeans, her hair was wait, and Percy assumed she had just washed off all the mud he had thrown her in. He laughed at the memory. He jumped his steps and landed in front of her. "You still got mud in your eye". He laughed. "Shut up". She irately said. "Don't be a sore loser". "You cheated, I shouldn't even give you the award". Percy got offensive. "Hey I won fair and square, now pay up". Annabeth exasperated. She slid her baseball hat from her back pocket and handed it to Percy. Percy just stared at the hat instead of grabbing it. "Take it". Encouraged Annabeth. He looked up. "I change my mind".

"What". Her voice was aggressive; she mushed her hat in her pocket again. "What do you want then"? "I want a kiss". Percy's voice was mellow and serious. Annabeth's expression went into shock. "Seriously"? Percy grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. They both closed their eyes and continued to lean in, but then … a bright light shocked their eyes. They both turned abruptly. They saw a man in a white shirt and Hawaiian patterned pajama pants, with curly black hair and expression that looked like he was ready to kill. "What the hell are you kids doing up here in the middle of the night"? Dionysus said, his voice hoarse. "Oh Gods, do you were that when you sleep". Percy laughed looking him up and down. Annabeth quickly took her hand out of Percy's and backed up. "We were just talking about the game earlier, we're sorry". "I'm not". Percy arrogantly said. "We'll go to bed right now, sorry for disturbing you". "I'll be letting Chiron know about this". He did a little jog down the hill and left Percy and Annabeth alone again.

"What a tool". Uttered Percy. "Come on lets go to bed". She started to walk but Percy stopped her. "Wait what about my kiss". She made a small laugh. "Come on, like you were serious". "I was". Percy's voice turned serious. They stared at each other for a moment, but soon enough Annabeth turned away. "Come on, let's go to our cabins".

…

_"Why didn't she want to kiss me_"? Percy lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore Tyson's snoring. His head was filled with the thought of Annabeth. "_She leaned in when I leaned in, that's a great sign_". "_Stupid Dionysus had to ruin everything and come at wrong moment like he always does_". "_But when he left, Annabeth had this look in her eyes like she was afraid of something_". "_Is she that scared I'm a bad kisser_"? Percy turned over and closed his eyes and thoughts.

…

"Hey Annabeth". Percy walked over to Annabeth who was teaching a couple kids about architecture. They sat in a circle, Annabeth had bright expression as she spoke as the kids had look of deep boredom. One kid even looked like he was sleeping with his eyes open. "Oh hey Percy". He stood over the group. "Forcing kids to learn about architecture again". "I'm not forcing them, they love it, right guys". They all made grunting noises while the kid who looked like he was sleeping just sat still and silent. "Hey, can I talk to you Annabeth". "Sure". Annabeth jumped up and ahead. Percy made a gesture with his hand at the kids and mouthed, "Go". They all ran away.

"What's up"? Asked Annabeth. "I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up at the sea shore tonight". Annabeth blushed. "Why"? "Hang out, plus I wouldn't mind pssing off Dionysus again by breaking curfew". "Okay sounds fun" "Yea, hey maybe we could do some battles for practice". "I don't see why I would kick your ass in a second seaweed brain". "Please, I'm a professional, who saved lighting bolt at only age eleven". Percy joked mockingly. "But who needed the wise girl's help". "You begged me to come along". "I did not". Annabeth argued defensibly. Percy started to mock Annabeth's voice. "Oh Percy, please let me come on this quest with you, it's my destiny". Annabeth shoved him. "Shut up". They both laughed. "I'll see you later". Annabeth waved goodbye and walked over to Athena's cabin.

…

The sun had fallen and the demigods were fast asleep, exhausted from their game of capture the flag, only Percy and Annabeth were sneaking off to meet at the sea shore. Annabeth was looking into the bathroom mirror, using some tips she got from Silena Beauregard, about how mascara bring out your eyes and lip gloss makes your lips sexier. Annabeth did her best to apply this stuff but it only made her eyes look like Frankenstein's and she couldn't stop getting lip-gloss on her face. She washed it all off and realized how dumb she was being. Percy on the other hand was making sure he didn't smell like sweat from the game and combed his hair a little.

They both left their cabins and walked over to the seashore. They crossed paths when they came onto the sand. Annabeth smiled wide. "Hey Percy". He looked up from kicking his feet in the sand. "Oh hey". They both sat down close enough to the water that they didn't get wet.

"So fun game tonight". Annabeth said facing Percy while he played with sand in his hand. "Yeah". Percy's voice was very mellow, not at all what it usually is. "You okay"? Asked Annabeth. "I've just been thinking…" He stopped. "Yeah". Annabeth encouraged him to go on. "How do you think of me"? Percy asked still playing with the sand, avoiding Annabeth's eyes. Annabeth laughed nervously. "What do you mean"? "Common wise girl, you know what I mean". "You're like my best friend Percy". She said blushing avoiding his eyes now as she stared at the waves. "Well, have you ever thought about being more than friends"? Percy was blushing now but not as much as Annabeth. "Yeah". She uttered.

He looked up and looked at her. "Really". She forced herself to look at him and smiled when she saw the excitement on his face. "All the time". He smiled and cupped her face with his palm. They both leaned in and their lips met. They caressed each other's lips, many moments passed but they just seemed not to get enough of each other. Percy leaned back a little and whispered. "I love you". Annabeth giggled. "I love you to seaweed brain". She kissed him and they spent the rest of the night kissing passionately next to the water.


End file.
